


A Bitter-tasting Lily that Numbs the Tongue

by enkiduuude



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Unrequited Love, ritsuka is Not Very Nice for a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduuude/pseuds/enkiduuude
Summary: But even amongst the flashes of his fallen comrades, of red-stained hills, and even his Master’s cold eyes as he dismissed the Knight of the Sun, he still desired him. He desired the warmth of his touch, his lips, his body—he wanted to love and be loved, melted by love, devoured by love.And there was no one else he wanted it from more than Fujimaru Ritsuka.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Gawain | Saber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	A Bitter-tasting Lily that Numbs the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** please read only if you're okay with anything and everything.

FROM A DISTANCE, THE MELIDIOUS WARBLING OF SONGBIRDS COULD BE HEARD, their songs overlapping with the quiet rustling of leaves as a gentle wind passed by. Filtered through the thick branches that joined like arms above, yellow sunlight enveloped the woodlands, attracting even the does that brought along their fawn to bask in the warmth.

It was a rare moment of peace for Sir Gawain and his Master—both of whom were separated from their party amidst a disastrous encounter with a nest of Wyverns. As one would imagine, things quickly became hectic for the pair; they were lost in an unfamiliar area of the world, with Gawain being the young Master’s sole protector against all possible threats. 

It didn’t help that their relationship was running… rather _cold,_ to say the least.

Though Gawain had sworn loyalty to his new Master the moment he was summoned into Chaldea, the young man’s benevolence never seemed to reach Gawain—rather, it would turn into a deliberate unfamiliarity. There had even been an instance when his Master told the Sun Knight to his face that he didn’t care for his chivalry, going as far as to say that it was unbefitting for someone of the likes of him.

That particular phrasing was what confused (offended, even) Gawain the most.

He, the Knight of the Sun, who was the very embodiment of chivalry—

_He_ was the least suited?

It was that moment itself that brought to light the level of hostility in their relationship; Gawain, whose only desire was to protect and be praised, was probably hated most by that man. But if he were to be honest with himself, he already had a clear idea as to why Ritsuka Fujimaru hated him so much…

It wasn’t as though he’d forgotten about what happened in Camelot—rather, it was clear that neither of them did. Of course, the Gawain that existed in Chaldea was not the same as the one who played gatekeeper to the Holy City. The Gawain that attacked Ritsuka several months ago was a parallel version of himself that became twisted by remorse, nothing like the Gawain fighting on his side now. Even if the sins of “that” man would be forever engraved in Gawain’s Saint Graph, he was not fighting for the Lion King anymore.

If only Ritsuka could realize that.

But what was done was done—and there was nothing Gawain could do now to alleviate the trauma dealt upon Ritsuka by his “other self”.

From several feet away, the Knight gazed upon his Master’s naked figure as he bathed in the lake, his back facing towards him. His skin, pale and wet, shimmered underneath the glow of the sun as he moved gently in the water. Slowly, he dipped beneath the surface and held his breath for two heartbeats before emerging, smoothing back his dark hair as he begun to wade towards the shoreline. 

The Knight’s breath caught in his throat, and suddenly, his mouth felt dry.

Though he could do nothing to rid his Master of his trauma, were he to serve him long enough, perhaps his valiance would eventually be acknowledged…?

As more and more of Ritsuka’s body became exposed, Gawain found himself averting his eyes, as if the young man were a maiden and he a peeping tom—not that his Master resembled a lady in the slightest. As youthful as his body presented itself for someone his age, the signs of puberty were still eminent in his broad shoulders and soft-toned muscles. Furthermore, he was unlike any of Gawain’s previous lovers (usually a well-endowed maiden carrying a sensitive heart)—yet when the Knight’s eyes fell upon his defenseless Master…

His heart skipped one too many beats, and he felt his breath catch in his throat once more. From Gawain’s vantage point, his view of Ritsuka was at a tantalizing angle, one that defined the curve of his neck, his collar bone, and his waistline. Slowly, Gawain reached out, tracing that distant figure with his fingers, as if to imprint its shape into his mind.

Then his cheeks went aflame, and he drew his hand back to his side. Though he wished to find the other accompanying Servants as fast as possible, in this moment he was thankful for the solitude, for if anyone were to witness his shame it would go down as his greatest blunder…

Quietly, Gawain closed his eyes and thought of his worst moments. But even amongst the flashes of his fallen comrades, of red-stained hills, and even his Master’s cold eyes as he dismissed the Knight of the Sun, he still desired him. He desired the warmth of his touch, his lips, his body—he wanted to love and be loved, melted by love, _devoured_ by love.

And there was no one else he wanted it from more than Fujimaru Ritsuka.

His dearest Master, the fire of his loins, _Ritsuka—_

Hesitantly, Gawain willed away his armor and pulled down his pants, allowing his erecting cock to spring forth from its constraints. Then he began to touch himself, encouraging his erection to thicken as images of his bare-assed Master flashed across his mind. He imagined himself slipping into the lake beside his Master, then pulling him close and teasing him with his cock, until the young man was crying and begging to be fucked like a woman— 

“Ritsuka—” he huffed through gritted teeth, closing his eyes tight, the waves of pleasure that consumed him almost overwhelming, _“Ritsuka…!” _

He thought of his beloved Master, thought of his lips and how soft they looked, how sweet they’d taste on Gawain’s own. His voice, soft and trembling, would beg for Gawain’s merciful comfort—and shamefully, the mere thought of his Master writhing with his legs spread wide like a harlot’s was all it took to bring the knight over the edge.

After finishing, he watched the proof of his sin ooze between his gloved fingers; strangely, he felt nothing as the thick substance spilled over his thighs. It probably had something to do with the fact that this was not the first time Gawain had ejaculated with his Master in mind—nor would it be the last. Then he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree, a shuddered sigh crawling from his throat as he listened to the warbling of songbirds.

Then his fingers began to tremble.

Gawain glanced at them again, and pursed his lips. There was a slight translucence to them now—a sign that his mana supply was waning. It was unfortunate that the Simulator had to break now of all times. With his and everyone else’s connection to Chaldea being interrupted, they were not being given a steady supply of mana.

Under normal circumstances in a normal Holy Grail War, one Master would have only one Servant to take care of. However, with Chaldea being a strange exception to these rules with their technology, Ritsuka was being forced to supply six Servants—and he wasn’t even a proper Mage.

As sympathetic as Gawain felt for his amateur Master, the reality of the situation was clear as the sky above: if Gawain did not receive any Mana soon, especially after their harrowing escape from the Wyverns, he was going to disappear. 


End file.
